


Lesson One - Be Ready

by DC_Derringer



Series: Castiel's Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Cas, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean met Castiel at a bondage club and gave into his desires to be dominated, they start an arrangement and Castiel teaches Dean how to be ready for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson One - Be Ready

After meeting Castiel at that club, Dean staggered home tired, sore, and full of come. He collapsed into bed, snoring in an instant, his dreams sexually charged replays. He woke up the next morning achingly full and impossibly hard. He hurried into the shower to finally take out the plug Castiel had order him to wear, and jacked off. His hole was left sloppy loose and easy to finger. When he slipped his fingers into his mouth to taste Castiel’s semen, he came.

A week passed. Two seals broke. Dean and Sam killed some demons. It was Friday, and Sam said he was going to a library. Dean just clenched his jaw and didn’t say anything, even though he knew Sam was meeting Ruby. There was nothing he could do about that besides bang his head against a wall. At least this way, he could get a little privacy.

“Cas,” Dean called quietly to the ceiling. There was no response, no flutter of wings. Dean called Castiel’s name again, and waited some more. Still, no response.

“Sir?” he said, his voice cracking on the one syllable, uncertain. But he was rewarded with a rush of air and Castiel appeared, smiling.

“That’s my boy,” Castiel said, looking at Dean proudly. “But you should be naked when you call me.” Castiel stood back, waiting expectantly. Dean moved quickly to undress while Castiel watched approvingly. Once Dean was naked, he stood at attention with his hands at his sides, waiting for further instructions. 

Castiel took his time about it. He slid off his trench coat, and then his suit jacket, and set them aside on a chair. When he took off his tie he kept his eyes on Dean’s, and held it in his hand. The sight of it made Dean swallow, hoping he wouldn’t be gagged again.

“I won’t gag you if you can behave,” Castiel said. “No arguing or back talk. Do you think you can manage that?”

“I can try, sir,” Dean said, swallowing hard because he wasn’t sure he could keep back all his sass. He couldn’t even manage it in his mind, and he knew Castiel could see his thoughts.

“Good,” Castiel said, setting the tie down, but leaving it within reach as a silent reminder. “Now this,” Castiel said, holding up Dean’s blue butt plug. “I want you to be open and ready for me whenever I arrive.”

Castiel handed Dean the plug and a bottle of lube. Dean went down on his knees with his back to Castiel and let him watch as he slowly and teasingly inserted the plug. He was getting hot already from Castiel watching him, and his cock rose up, straining against his belly. When he was done, he turned around to see if he’d done well.

“Very nice,” Castiel said with an approving smile. “Finally, you should be ready for inspection.”

Dean nodded and stood. Castiel looked Dean over closely, touching him lightly, raising his arms, peering at him, and even sniffing him. Eventually, he touched a bruise on Dean’s thigh, and as he grazed it, Dean let out a hiss.

“What happened here?” Castiel asked, circling the area with his fingers.

“I fell, sir,” Dean said nonchalantly.

“You fell?” Castiel asked, his voice lowering. “I told you last week to take more care with your body.”

“It was during a hunt,” Dean said, annoyed. “How am I supposed to-”

Castiel cut Dean off with a finger pressed firmly against his lips. “I said no arguing. And that’ll be five smacks later for allowing yourself to get hurt.”

“But that’s not-”

“Ten smacks,” Castiel said, and then waited to see if Dean would add more to his punishment. Dean stayed silent, but that didn’t stop him from fuming inside his head about the injustice. “Fifteen then,” Castiel said with a small smile and finally Dean went quiet, even in his own head. 

“Good boy. Now, since you aren’t gagged tonight, you will show me what you can do with your mouth besides arguing.”

Castiel sat down on the bed with his legs splayed wide open; it was a clear invitation. Dean dropped down to his knees between Castiel’s legs and reached for the button on his pants. Castiel smacked his hands away.

“I said your mouth, Dean. Not your hands. Keep them behind your back at all times.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, his voice going husky from Castiel’s commanding tone. He leaned in again, and this time went for Castiel’s button with his mouth. He fumbled with it using lips, teeth, and tongue, working it open only after the material was soaked. After that, the zipper came down easily, but Castiel’s cock did not pop free like Dean had hoped. It stayed safely tucked just below his zipper and inside the band of his boring white boxers. Dean looked up at Castiel with his brow knit together. He projected images of himself trying to pull down Castiel’s pants with just his teeth.

Castiel smiled briefly, and nodded in agreement. He pushed his pants down, just enough that his cock did finally slip free and jutted up against his belly where Dean could easily get to it. 

Dean went in eagerly, slurping Castiel’s cock into his mouth. He wasn’t one for teasing kisses and kitten licks. He wanted that dick, so he took it. He kept his lips wrapped tightly around the shaft, and sucked while he worked his tongue around the head. He didn’t worry about the mess, or the noise. He wanted to show Castiel how good he could be. 

His reward was Castiel’s hand flying into his hair, gripping and pulling. Above, he could hear Castiel gasping. He couldn’t help smiling with pride as Castiel lost some of that steely control. Castiel panting and groaning, his hips moving in small circles, urged Dean on. 

Dean worked his tongue over the throbbing vein, focusing most of his attention around the sensitive head, and bobbing up and down, taking in as much of Castiel as he could. He only let their contact break for a few moments as he pulled back to catch his breath before quickly going down again.

After awhile of bobbing and sucking on Castiel at his own pace, Dean felt Castiel’s hands pressing on his head, guiding him, and pushing him down further to take in more. Dean tried to follow, swallowing down his saliva and relaxing around the girth pressing ever closer to his throat. But then it was too much. Dean’s gag reflex triggered and he jerked back, coughing between Castiel’s legs while his eyes stung with tears.

“Try again,” Castiel said once Dean had caught his breath. Dean nodded and went back down on Castiel’s cock, taking it as deep as he could, and then trying to take it into his throat again. But the same thing happened, faster this time, forcing Dean’s head back as he choked back the sickening gagging noises.

“M’sorry, sir,” Dean said, his voice wrecked and his eyes red-rimmed.

“It’s OK. You did a good job,” Castiel said soothingly. He wiped Dean’s cheeks, smearing away his tears. “We’ll practice more another time.”

Castiel stood up, and Dean watched him anxiously, feeling like he had disappointed Castiel with his lack of skill. He wanted to make it up to him, finish him with his mouth, and he sent images to Castiel to convey this. He imagined himself sucking Castiel’s cock and making him spill all over Dean’s face. Even if he couldn’t deep throat, he could still make him come.

“You are persistent about me coming on your face,” Castiel said, reaching down to stroke the cheeks he imagined covered in semen. “Why is that?”

“I like it, sir,” Dean said simply, grinning cheekily. “I like licking it off my fingers.”

“You would look beautiful like that,” Castiel said, giving the idea serious consideration. “If you can show me other nice things with your mouth, I will come on your face. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, sir!” Dean said eagerly, already trying to think of other things to do with his mouth that would impress Castiel. 

“First things then,” Castiel said as he tugged Dean to his feet so that they were eye-to-eye. “It was thoughtless of me not to kiss you that first night. You’ll show me now.”

Dean nodded and couldn’t help a smile as he leaned in to kiss Castiel for the first time. He didn’t often kiss the men or women dominating him. It was too intimate an act to perform with strangers. Sex was business. Kissing was personal. But he gladly kissed Castiel, slowly at first, to taste the thin, slightly chapped lips. Then a little harder, to part them and seek inside. He met Castiel’s warm and searching tongue as they tangled together. Dean wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Castiel, one around his waist to tug him close, and another at the back of his head to tilt him just so. But he kept his arms properly crossed behind his back and leaned in to get closer.

Castiel pressed into Dean easily, molding against him so that their bodies fit together perfectly. He let Dean take the lead, pushing and guiding. Soft puffs of breath hit both their cheeks as they stayed connected, neither one wanting to break first. 

But eventually Dean did, pulling away from the softness with a little bit of edge. He held Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugged and worried it for a moment, and then let it go, and watched as the flesh flooded with color, leaving Castiel’s mouth bruised red.

Dean didn’t stop there, and went further, continuing his kisses lower, over Castiel’s chin, licking and scraping against Castiel’s stubble and reveling in the sound of it. When he was not reprimanded, he moved lower, kissing Castiel’s neck and was rewarded as Castiel tilted his head back, making it easier for Dean to explore. 

The greatest permission was given when Castiel sat down on the bed, tugging Dean onto his lap, and then his clothing disappeared. Dean swallowed hard at Castiel’s nudity and forgot himself. He reached out to touch Castiel’s chest, eager to feel him. 

“Twenty,” Castiel said, narrowing his eyes in disappointment. With a frown, Dean put his hands behind his back again. He continued his kisses, nipping and suckling his way down Castiel’s neck until he reached the smooth, creamy skin of his collar bones. There, he sucked especially hard, leaving raspberry colored bruises blooming across Castiel’s skin. He couldn’t help but think the word ‘mine’ at the sight of his mark on Castiel’s skin, but then realized his mistake when the hickey immediately disappeared. 

“Who is whose?” Castiel asked.

“I’m yours, sir,” Dean said, the apology clear in his voice.

“Continue,” Castiel said. He leaned back, stretching out his full length beneath Dean to put all his skin on display. Dean took in this new position, bent down experimentally for a moment, and then lost his balance, face-planting into Castiel’s chest. He ignored Castiel’s soft chuckle and righted himself, though he was leery of bending down again and losing his balance.

“Can I use my hands, sir?” Dean asked.

“No,” Castiel said.

“Just for balance,” Dean said, letting a little plea into his voice.

“I said no. Do you want twenty-five?”

Dean shook his head and reconsidered his balance. He widened his stance straddling Castiel’s torso and settled more of his weight back on his heels. Like this, and if he leaned down slowly, he wouldn’t fall over. Though he couldn’t move very easily, he focused on his task. With Castiel laid out before him, watching him expectantly, he dropped his head to one of Castiel’s dark nipples. He gave it a light peck first, looking up at Castiel through his lashes for approval, and then went to work. He sucked and bit and pulled on the little nubbin, eking out quiet moans and sighs from Castiel for all his work. Once it was stiff and pink, Dean blew on it, making the skin pebble from the cold. Then he moved to the other nipple and abused it in the same fashion. Castiel showed his approval by stroking Dean’s hair and murmuring praise about his talented mouth.

Dean moved lower, shuffling so he wouldn’t fall over, and let his lips slide slick over Castiel’s ribs, and then into the first concave dip of his belly. He teased at Castiel’s navel, dipping his tongue in and out playfully.

As Dean moved lower, Castiel’s cock bumped against his chin, wet and slippery with pre-come. Dean licked his lips as he studied it, about to descend on it again, and redeem himself. But just as he opened his mouth, intent on his task, Castiel spoke.

“I’ve already seen your skill there,” Castiel said, holding Dean’s head. “Go lower.”

Dean pouted, though Castiel did not relent, and so he moved his kisses lower, working his way down Castiel’s thighs. He mouthed at the soft, downy hair there, and nuzzled it with his nose. He got to Castiel’s knees, kissing at the boney joint and getting a huffed laughed. It was an interesting reaction that Dean tucked away for later. 

Dean was running out of bed to crouch on, and he looked up at Castiel for instruction, but Castiel mouthed the word ‘lower’ again. So Dean slid to the floor as carefully as he could to lay kisses down Castiel’s calves, his ankles, and then his toes. He kissed the very soles of Castiel’s feet, watching his toes curl and hearing that same huff of breath break free. He worked back up and sucked each digit into his mouth, working his tongue around them. 

While Dean worshiped Castiel’s feet with his mouth, the angel sat up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean looked up, searching for approval and praise for his actions. 

“You have a sweet mouth,” Castiel said, and Dean brightened under the compliment. “Such soft, loving kisses you give. I want to feel more of them.”

Dean nodded and looked meaningfully at Castiel’s cock. With Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, it was tempting, and right before Dean’s eyes. He leaned in for it again, thinking he had permission to suck that beautiful cock again, and work Castiel’s come out onto his face. But he was pushed back, a hand firmly tugging in his hair.

“I don’t like repeating myself, boy,” Castiel said sternly.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, wincing at the tight grip in his hair. “I don’t know… where else?”

Castiel smiled, but he kept his grip firm in Dean’s hair while he guided his head lower. He pressed Dean’s face between his legs, so that his nose was pushed tightly against his sac, and his mouth went into the cleft between his cheeks.

“Kiss me here, Dean,” Castiel said leaning back and splaying his legs wide open so Dean could get at him easily.

Dean nosed between Castiel’s legs, nuzzling his sac and breathing in deeply. Most men where sour and musky after wearing their clothes all day, but Castiel just smelled like Castiel, his skin as dry and smooth between his legs as it was on the skin of his throat. Dean might have been reluctant with other men, but Castiel wasn’t a man, and Dean was soon paying the same lip service to Castiel’s hole as he had all the other parts of his body.

Dean keened when Castiel’s hand tightened in his hair again, pulling on it as Dean teased his tongue out to taste. He was pushed harder and deeper, and he murmured under that controlling grasp. He thrust his tongue against Castiel’s hole, working open the tight muscle to get inside. He made wet, sloppy, hungry noises, not embarrassed when he heard similar groans of pleasure from Castiel. He desperately wanted to use his hands, to pry Castiel open, spread him wide and make him a sloppy mess. Or reach up to touch his cock and balls, and tease him there while he worked with his tongue. Anything to get Castiel off faster so Dean could get his reward.

But Castiel didn’t need Dean’s hands. When Dean looked up, Castiel was stroking himself slowly, matching the movements of Dean’s mouth. When Dean moved faster, so did Castiel. When Dean went rougher, he could hear the slap of skin against skin. He moaned as he watched Castiel stroking himself, and the intense, lustful look that filled his eyes as he watched Dean right back.

“I’ve got something for that mouth of yours,” Castiel said, rubbing his thumb over his slit, smearing pre-come over the head. “Do you think you deserve it?”

Dean nodded, careful to keep his tongue in place. He made hungry, slurping sounds and nuzzled deeper between Castiel’s cheeks, showing how obedient he was. He begged with his eyes for the come he wanted so badly, and worked so hard to earn.

Finally, Castiel tugged on Dean’s hair, pulling him back and holding him there, with his neck arched and his face on full display. Dean let his lashes flutter shut to the sight of Castiel’s hand, a blur of motion over his cock, jerking it and stroking it quickly. With his eyes shut, he listened to the sound of stroking flesh, and Castiel’s panted breath signaling how close he was. 

The first hot splash of come hit Dean’s cheek. Dean slid his tongue out to catch the spatter. The next shot fell onto his lips and his seeking tongue, and Dean savored the taste. More fell across his face, covering his eyelids, spreading over the bridge of his nose, some even in his hair. Each spasm was accompanied by Castiel’s own heated noises, his groans and gasps as he worked out his orgasm.

Castiel admired his work, and told Dean he could finally use his hands how he wished. Castiel watched as Dean ran his fingers over his face and noisily licked them clean, keeping his eyes on Castiel the entire time.

“Very good,” Castiel praised. “You did very well, Dean.”

“Good enough to get out of that spanking?” Dean asked cheekily.

“You like getting spanked,” Castiel said and then patted his knee invitingly. Dean made a show of looking reluctant to get into position, but did so willingly. Like the first time, Castiel spanked him hard and fast, hardly leaving Dean any time to catch his breath. And each blow caught against Dean’s plug, jarring it against his prostate and making it hard to control himself. By the last smack, Castiel’s leg was streaked with pre-come, and Dean was a wobbling mess of desire. He slumped to the floor, trying to keep his weight on his hip, and looked up dazedly at Castiel, waiting for the conclusion to the evening.

“Now, the next time I visit,” Castiel said while his clothes appeared back on his body, clean and straight.

“Next time?”Dean said, his voice a little slurred as he jerked from his haze. “You’re leaving?”

“Yes. I’m finished with you for tonight. Though I have some homework for you.”

“Homework?” Dean said, baffled. “What about the plug? What’d I wear that for?”

“You should always be ready for me if I want to use you. However, tonight your mouth was sufficient.”

“But… what about this?” Dean asked, pointing to his raging erection and pouting very pathetically.

“I’ve heard cold showers are good for that,” Castiel said teasingly. “Now your homework.”

Castiel pulled a very long, though rather slim dildo from out of his sleeve where he usually kept his angel blade. He handed it to Dean who looked utterly non-plussed.

“I want you to practice deep-throating with that. Next time I see you, I expect marked improvement,” Castiel said, and then he disappeared.

Dean glared at the dildo, but it wasn’t very satisfying, so he got up to shower. He masturbated furiously under the hot spray, jerking his cock and jamming three fingers up his ass. As he got close to orgasm, he imaged Castiel on his knees taking a full load of come all over his face. Panting hard, but hardly satisfied, Dean stepped out to dry off. He glanced at the dildo Castiel had left him, felt annoyance well up inside him, and then dumped it in the trash.

As he covered the dildo with crumpled up tissues, so that Sam wouldn’t see it, he was pretty sure he was going to regret it. Whenever Castiel next decided to show up, he’d probably be furious, but Dean didn’t care. There was a way to do these things, and he’d show Castiel how it was done.


End file.
